


Will That Be All? (Fictober Submission)

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Smitten Erik Killmonger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: A call in for some late night snacking leads to a proper meal you didn't expect.





	Will That Be All? (Fictober Submission)

Sweet, sweet Friday night has arrived and Rochelle was ready to enjoy it to the fullest. Having started her new job, the comfort of knowing everything and being the one to call on for help was flushed away and replaced with mounds of company orientations, piles of reading materials to learn programs and regulations, and constantly getting lost coming back from lunch. She counted her blessings to have moved on from where she was before; she is getting more pay, better benefits and it was closer to home, so she was prepared to take on all of the newbie awkwardness and feeling like a know-nothing to keep her spot. 

But now was the time to unwind for making it through the first week alive, and she knew just how to let loose. Rochelle got rid of her office attire, showered and put her hair in a protective style before wrapping herself up in her comfy clothes and favorite Proud Family blanket on the couch. Her studying made her miss out on her fall TV coming back, but luckily God made Hulu a thing. 

Queueing up her list, she took out her hot chips and and sweet tea to dive into the latest drama that had cooked up since last season.

Rochelle’s phone lights up, indicating a text message. She looks at the screen to read a message from her friend, Ayla.

_Hey! Congrats on the new money, girl! Drinks on you tonight, let’s hit up karaoke!_

Rochelle squirmed with indecisiveness. It had been a while since her and Ayla got out together but she JUST got comfortable.

_**Nah, I just set my hair anyway. But maybe tomorrow?** _

A few minutes later. _Really? If you don’t put a scarf on your hair and Erykah Ba-do the damn thing!_

Rochelle cackled. She loved it when she could send an LOL after actually lol’ing.

_**LOL, ok girl. I was raised not to give into peer pressure. I’m putting my foot down on this. I’m so damn tired, sis.** _

_Ugggghhhh, fine. But I’m hollering at you tomorrow, so you better come through!_

Rochelle tosses her phone on the table, burrowing under her covers once again as she finally calls it as night.

Halfway through the first episode, Rochelle’s stomach started to growl. She hadn’t made it to the store all week either to reload the fridge so chips, peanut butter, and cereal were mostly all she had to make a meal of. Rochelle couldn’t fight the hunger pains any longer, but was too settled to go pick anything up. There was a great restaurant around the corner from her that served the best wings, burgers, fries, and anything else, greasy and Americana for someone to indulge in.

Unfortunately, the restaurant didn’t do online orders so Rochelle stretched her arm out from the warmth of her blanket to pick up her cell phone and call in. The phone rang and rang and rang. Must be a busy night, you thought. The line suddenly opens up.

“Yeah? After I covered your fucking shifts for the damn Teyana Taylor concert, you gonna do me like this?! Pssh, whatever nigga. Hi, whatchu tryna get?” a man on the other line demands.

Rochelle was taken aback from the unprofessional speech she was hearing. It wasn’t a snooty restaurant, but usually some old aunty picks up sounding sunny and accommodating.

“Hello?!” he says, irritated.

“Oh, uh yeah. Sorry, um I wanted to put in an order with you?”

He chuckles. “Yeah, well I didn’t think you were calling to ask me how my day was.” 

Rochelle clears her throat. He had a nice baritone to his voice, you could tell he was a brother at least. “Well with what I just heard, maybe I should?”

She hears some shuffling on the phone. “Is this a prank caller or somethin?”

She laughs apologetically. “No, no! Sorry, I am hungry so damn hungry, please don’t make me wait for the phone to ring and ring again.”

“Aw, yeah, my bad on that. Well, it’s really Ralph’s bad. His wife Sadie usually takes the calls but she is taken a leave right now. He isn’t a people person though so he will literally ignore the rings until someone gets sick enough to answer.”

Rochelle sits up, turning down her TV. “And he’s into Teyana Taylor?” 

He laughs genuinely. “Nah, nah, that was my boy, Phillip. He was closer to the phone, and act like it’s too much to PICK UP THE PHONE!” Erik yells, presumably to Phillip.

“Ah ok. Maybe you’ll earn Employe of the Month, since you’re so damn helpful.” Rochelle says, smiling to herself, playing with the fuzz on her blanket.

All she hears is background noise before he continues. “…you cute. You sound cute too, look, where am I gonna be delivering?” he asks. She hears the phone adjust again.

“Oh, you deliver too? Jack of all trades and shit?” Rochelle lays back on the couch as she lists off her address, unable to sit still with all this flirting going on.

“Baby, I do it all. Don’t let nobody tell you different. What’s your name?” She gives it to him. “Niiice. Ok, whatchu need? We can’t have you goin hungry on a Friday night. You get paid, you eat.”

“I heard that! Ok, so I need the one pound lemon pepper wings, fry them hard…”

He groans on the other line. “You one of those high maintenance customers, huh?”

Her mouth slacks open. “Excuse me sir! What happened to ‘the customer is always right’?” 

She hears him kiss his teeth. “Shiiiit, these customer is always right about to get a foot up they ass, asking for the moon and shit. I got you though, don’t trip. What else?”

Rochelle’s stomach begins to grumble again. “Uhh, I need a side of fries, and a couple of them honey butter biscuits. Go head and add a side of potato salad. And do y’all have the fudge brownies tonight? Y’all always run out of those-”

“Damn girl! You eatin, eatin! I ain’t mad at you, when you hungry, you gotta satisfy that. Yeah, we got them brownies, don’t even trip. You need a drink?” His voice has gotten lower and sounds like he is talking right into the receiver.

His voice tickles her eardrum as Rochelle sits up at his inflection on the word ‘satisfy’. He sounded so damn fine, she hoped it was real. 

“Nah, that’s ok, you been really helpful.” She starts to dig in her purse for her wallet.

“Ok, I guess you got juice and shit already. That’s cool. Ok, anything else, Ma?” He says, as you hear paper rustling.

“No, I’m good. Can’t wait!” 

“Ok, your total is $15.78. I should be by around…15 minutes. Think you can wait on me?” 

Rochelle giggles. “I got no choice! What’s your name, by the way?”

“It’s Erik. Glad to be of service to you this evening. Hold tight.”

As they hang up Rochelle grips her phone in her hands anxiously. What the hell was all of that? She has never flirted with a delivery boy, much less while taking the order before seeing him. But his conversation was so smooth, and his voice so deep, authoritative, but compassionate. She brushes it off, but that doesn’t stop her from putting on some boy shorts instead of her Looney Tunes pajama bottoms.

The knock at the door jarred Rochelle, making her jump from her concentration on her show. She gets up, checking herself in the mirror before opening the door with the chain on.

Looking up, she sees her helpful delivery boy, bag in one hand, scratching his beard with the other as he peers as her through the crack in the door.

His almost instantaneous smile at the sight of her made Rochelle flutter, his dimples were even more poignant than the golds in his lower teeth, making her chest cave in. 

“I hope I didn’t keep you too long, ma’am. Your order still hot though!” He smirks, raising the bag up.

Rochelle closes the door, working the chain with a speed untapped before. He didn’t look like no cook she ever seen before. They were always the biggest flirts with the ashiest appearance, but Erik looked like the Cinderella version. Opening the door completely, a shared exchange of onceovers says what words can’t.

“So you certainly do deliver.” Rochelle says, putting on her grown and sexy voice.

Erik shrugs. “Like I said, I do it all. I got you.”

“Where my drink then?” Rochelle looks around him fruitlessly.

Erik holds his hands to his mouth. “Ohhh, shit! She got jokes!”

She holds her hand out as he hands the bag to him. “You got change for a $20?”

He shakes his head, locs hanging in his eyesight a moment. “Nah, you can hold onto that.”

Rochelle smirked, impressed by his generosity. “But….won’t you get in trouble for being short or something?”

Erik kisses his teeth, drawing her eyes to his emotive mouth as he talks. “I’ll just add it as my comped meal for my shift, ain’t nothin.”

Rochelle nods, holding the bag at her side. “So…I guess that means no tip either….”

Erik bites his lips looking down at the floor. “Eh, this can be my goodwill for the day. That’s tip enough. Will that be all?”

She hoped HIS tip would be enough. Rochelle stammered looking behind her and back at Erik. “Well, you don’t have to be hungry and broke on account of me.”

Erik’s neck jerks back, as he makes a face. “Aye, now, I ain’t never broke, hear me! But I could eat, you know.”

Rochelle nods. “I got plenty.”

Erik’s eyes travel downward. “You do…and you my last order for the day, so I just got off…”

Rochelle stepped back from the door, as everything seemed to fall into place, allowing him to come inside.


End file.
